


Buena noche

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: La llegada de la noche solía marcar la hora de un adiós.





	Buena noche

Un beso de buenas noches solía marcar una separación, la cual más veces que no podía durar mucho más que algunos días.

Las distancias eran las culpables de eso, aunque incluso cuando Kintarou se quedaba en Tokyo por unos días o Sakuno viajaba a Osaka la llegada de la noche marcada un adiós temporal.

Ahora que no lo es, y aunque todavía no se ha acostumbrado y se sonroja y Kintarou a veces ríe con nerviosismo y aparta la mirada un momento antes de decir que ya deberían ir a la cama, Sakuno puede sonreír en lugar de tener dificultades para decirlo, porque ya no es una despedida e incluso mientras duermen pueden seguir juntos y pasar una verdadera buena noche.


End file.
